


Me Too

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Raped, Sam is in college, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTTrigger warning: College Sam is raped by his professor.A/N: I wrote this with the thought of #metoo in mind. I was date raped at 19. Something slipped into my beer and I woke up to a man raping me. I survived.This story is a much worse case. A college professor doing the same thing to Sam. The rapist goes much further though. It's violent and horrific. Not every rape is this horrific. No matter how horrific, no rape should go unpunished. I hope the #metoo movement brings more awareness and causes less acts of rape.The story is a moving one. Although some may find it dusturbing, I hope most find it to be a ray of light in a dark world.





	Me Too

[Sam's POV]

 

I wake up and the lights are bright. There's a hand on my forehead.

"You'll be okay. We called 9-1-1."

I hurt all over. I can't swallow. My throat hurts so bad. I attempt to move and pain shoots through my body.

"Hey, just relax. Help's on the way."

I don't recognize the voice. Everything's a haze. Things go dark.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up in a hospital bed. It hurts to move. I look to my right and I can't believe my eyes. "Dee?" My voice is scratchy. My throat hurts.

Dean is sitting in a chair, slouched over the side of my bed asleep. He hears me and sits up instantly. "Sammy?" He grabs my hand. "Sammy what happened?"

I can't talk for more reasons than one. I can't even look at my brother as a tear falls down my cheek.

Dean stands up and squeezes my hand. I look toward his face. He sees my pain. "I'm going to find who did this to you."

I grip his hand toward me and shake my head no.

"Why? You'd let the person that did this to you get away with it? In what world does that make any sense?"

Dean is angry. He keeps looking at my injuries and waiting on an answer from me. He touches my cheek with his free hand. "It wasn't a person that did this to you Sam. It was a monster. I hunt and rid this world of monsters."

My voice sounds and feels like sandpaper. "Let me do this my way."

I can practically see the steam coming out of his ears. He leans over and kisses my forehead.

I ask, "Where's dad?" Dad's who the hospital should have called as my emergency contact. Not Dean.

Dean lets go of my hand and sits down. He rolls his eyes as he explains, "He's hunting. Chasing a lead on mom's killer. Same old shit as always." He runs his hands through his hair clearly frustrated at our father's fucked up priorities.

The nurse comes in and takes my vitals. Tells me the doctor will be in soon. Shows me the button I press for pain medication and of course I press it.

I look at the dry erase board she keeps for vitals and realize that I've been out for 3 whole days!

The doctor comes in and looks at Dean. Dean speaks up, "I'm his older brother Dean."

The doctor looks at me and asks if I mind Dean being in the room while he examines me.

I shrug my shoulders and wince at the pain. "He can stay."

The doctor has already seen all of my injuries. He checks my reflexes on my feet and hands. Range of motion. Checks my pupil dilation. Looks at my throat. Listens to my lungs. Has me roll to my side, which is very painful. He checks my ass and I know it can't be good. When he's through, I'm in too much pain to move again.

His assessment is that it will take a while for my rectum to heal. He had to surgically repair it inside and out.

There were multiple lacerations and several wounds that needed stitches.

I was attacked with a knife. The stab wound to my abdomen missed vital organs. The one in my thigh might have caused some nerve damage, but only minor. The one to the palm of my hand broke a bone, but he was able to stabilized the bone with a tiny bracket and screws since it was a clean break. So, I won't need a cast. The muscles are torn and need time to rebuild. He recommends some physical therapy.

My back is bruised to hell. Nothing serious.

I got a concussion. My left eye socket is cracked, but should heal just fine. Both my eyes are black. My nose was broken. Minor cuts to my lips, jaw and cheek.

My throat is like raw meat. He said it appears I was strangled some due to bruising.

He gave me a toxicology and found no drugs or chemicals in my system.

He did a rape kit on me. He said he had to by law after the evidence he saw. He showed me a bruise that looked like a hand was digging into my hip. Also crescent shaped cuts. I'm sure there's an identical bruise and marks on the other side. I have hand marks on my arms and throat. Scratches along my back.

Deep cuts across my buttocks that required stitches.

I'm still laying on my side and Dean goes to take a look at my exposed back. He then walks out of the room.

My doctor then informs me that he had to remove one of my testicles because it wasn't viable. The blood supply had been severed. He was at least able to save one. I could order a prosthetic to replace the missing one if it becomes bothersome.

He asked how my pain was on a level of 1 to 10. I suddenly realize I've been silently crying. I'm not sure when that started. "8 right now." I'm thinking if I move that number will jump to 10 pretty freakin fast.

He makes some notes and tells me I'm healing as expected, but it will still take some time.

He leaves and someone brings me a tray of food. She looks at my identification bracelet then pulls out a needle. I ask, "What's that?" She tells me it's a pain med booster. She wasn't kidding! As soon as the stuff hits my veins I'm feeling no pain.

I'm able to sit up in my adjustable hospital bed and eat something. It's warm broth with egg noodles. I also have blue raspberry jello, chocolate pudding and apple juice.

I ask for coffee, but I'm denied. I'm offered iced tea instead. I accept.

I just finish my liquid meal when Dean shows back up. He looks wrecked. He comes to me and moves my tray out of the way. He places his hand on my cheek and I can smell the whiskey on his breath. "Do you know what's been carved into you little brother?" He's tearing up.

I just move my head slightly side to side indicating I have no idea.

He moves his hand through my hair like he use to do when I was a child and he had to tell me bad news. His eyes are like windows to his soul and all I see is a tortured man. I can't look into his eyes anymore. I look at my hand that I absent mindedly placed on his chest. I speak softly, "Just tell me."

Dean is clearly upset. His voice cracks at first and he has to clear his throat. "The word... "WHORE" is cut across your ass." His hand moves to my chin and forces me to look at him. "Those scars will be with you forever and someone should pay for what they did to you." He presses his forehead to mine. "I'm here for you no matter what you decide."

"Dean." I just can't breath all of a sudden. It's like the air in the room has suddenly been sucked out and I can't catch my breath. I grip my brothers shirt where my hand is on his chest.

Dean sees my panic and does what I least expect. He lays right beside me in this small hospital bed and wraps me in his arms. "I got you Sammy. It's okay. Just breathe."

This is what I needed. I'm finally able to feel again. I start sobbing and Dean is here helping me get through all this hurt and anguish. I feel so betrayed and unsure of everything in my life except one thing, Dean. He's always been the one person I can count on.

I finally get my emotions under control. My head is against Dean's chest. I'm fisting his shirt that's damp with my tears. "Take me with you."

He's soothing me by fingering my hair. His thumb moves over my my cheek. "What about school? You're suppose to be a lawyer, not a hunter."

I feel my chest constricting. "Don't make me go back. I'd rather die."

Dean suddenly pulls back and looks me in the eyes. He can see I'm serious. There's something in the way he looks at me. I hurt him somehow with my words I think. He kisses my forehead and holds me tight. He fists my hair as he gently presses my head to his chest. "You're coming with me as soon as the doctors release you. I'll keep you safe Sammy. I promise."

I soon fall asleep in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple days pass and I'm released from the hospital. I'm able to have bowel movements, just need to use laxatives for a while so my rectum can fully heal.

Dean got an apartment he can rent by the month not far from Stanford. He expects me to finish college. He needs to understand why I can't.

He takes me to his apartment from the hospital. I sit on the sofa and he sits next to me.

Dean seems nervous as he turns to look at me. "It was one of your professors that did this to you, right?"

I just nod.

Dean sighs. "I found surveillance footage of him pushing you against a wall and doing things to you before he forces you into another room. You looked like you were drunk or on something."

I'm trying not to get upset. "Yeah. He ah, put something in my drink. He was upset with me because I went on a date with a different professor. It was just dinner and a few drinks. Nothing more, but this other professor thought I was giving it up to every teacher in school except him. He was so angry. I should have never dated a professor." I lower my head in shame. "I'm so stupid."

Dean moves close to me and lifts up my head to meet him eye to eye. "You're not stupid. You're so smart and brave. You need to be even more brave and turn this guy in."

I shake my head. "I can't Dean. He's a respected professor. Not just that, I would be outed as homosexual. If I do decide to continue my education at this school and become a lawyer, how can I do that with this stigma hanging over me? The gay student that got a professor ousted?"

Dean grabs my face gently. "The brave student that got the predator professor fired and prevented him from raping another student ever again." He drops his hands and holds one of my hands. "I know you want to finish school. They can't stop you over this. This isn't your fault."

Dean gets up and gets a beer from the fridge. He offers me one and I accept. He sits back down beside me as we drink our beers. "I want you to live here with me. You can go to your classes and study. I'll get a job."

I think on this. "I don't know Dean. What about hunting and Dad?"

Dean flashes that gorgeous smirk of his I love so much. "Dad's a grown man who can take care of himself. If he needs us, he'll call. He's been out of touch for a week now. Longest he's gone without a call is two."

I touch Dean's leg and he is suddenly very still. I feel the electricity between us whenever we touch. "What about you? Don't you want to hunt?"

He sets his beer down and takes my hand from his leg, holding it. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again Sammy. Not ever."

I set my beer down and move so I'm wrapped in his warm embrace. He is leaning back against the arm of the sofa and my head is resting on his chest. His heart is beating a little faster than normal. With his arms around me I feel safe. I feel like I'm home. "I'll stay here with you. I'll put this creep behind bars. I just can't go to school right now. I hope you understand that it's more than the ridicule I'd face. My heart just isn't in it like it use to be. He took away any desire I had to study law. When I even think about walking into that school, I get nauseous."

Dean comforts me. "It's okay. I'm just proud of you for deciding to put this creep where he belongs. To be honest, it's taken everything in me not to hunt this guy down and rip his junk out through his throat."

I have to grin. "Nice visual."

"Sorry." He takes a deep breath.

We eat dinner and talk for a while.

Dean checks my wounds. Healing nicely. The stitches should come out in a few days.

We are both dressed for bed and I knock on Dean's door. I am embarrassed to ask and feel like a child. "Would it be okay if I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Dean understands what I'm asking. Sad thing is I haven't asked this since I was 12 and a vengeful spirit got into our motel room trying to attack us. Dad was on a hunt and it took Dean a while to find whatever it was that bound the spirit to the room. It was a silver ring under the dresser. I was in a salt ring waiting on Dean to do what he had to do. Dean finally melted the ring and the spirit went up in flames. Scared the hell out of me.

Dean grins. "Come on you big baby."

I just grin knowing he was going to tease me about this. I head for his bed as he lifts the covers. I lay down and Dean looks at me. His eyes say everything. My heart feels every word.

I roll to my side facing him. He rolls to turn out the lamp and then presses into me. Little spoon to my big spoon. He takes my arm and wraps it around himself. Holds my hand to his chest. When I was 12 this situation was the exact opposite. I find it sort of odd, but comforting all the same.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Night Dean."

~~~~~~~~~~

I hear Dean talking so quietly. A whisper. My eyes stay closed and I don't move a muscle. I keep my breathing long and steady as if I'm still asleep.

"...just that I know we're brothers and we shouldn't have these thoughts or feelings. If you weren't my brother, I'd have already said how I feel a long time ago. It kills me that you are in so much pain. I swear I feel it too. All of it. I love you so much. You're so smart and funny. You're like sunshine on steroids and this ...(sigh) your brightness has faded and it makes me sad. I want my sunshine back. I want the man I fell in love with back. Most of all... I wish I had the balls to tell you how much I'm in love with you while you're awake and not just whisper it in the dark like a weirdo. Well, even saying it in the light to your face would make me a weirdo. So, what's the point?"

Should I reply or stay silent? Fuck it. "Maybe I'd reply by saying I'm in love with you too and that makes me just as weird as you. Weirdo."

Dean suddenly turns in my arms. "You were awake all this time?"

I can see Dean's face in the pale light of the green digital alarm clock. It reads 4:28am. I place my hand on his face. "Just for the best part. My heart echoes yours. I think it always has. I'm tired of being afraid Dean."

He suddenly kisses my lips. My whole body feels a rush of adrenalin. A fire in my soul that's finally getting the oxygen it needs to burn with some intensity. I kiss him back and let my emotions pour into it. Mouths moving perfectly with tongues exploring. Lips, Dean's perfect lips pushing and pulling with mine. My hands move over his neck and back pulling him closer.

Dean moans with our kiss. His surprise was evident, but he quickly molded himself into my embrace. His hand in my hair has me moaning. I feel his hardness pressing into mine. My injuries are still healing, so it's pain mixed with pleasure. I think Dean senses it because he suddenly stops. "Your hurt." He kisses me softly. "Sammy. I love you so much."

His green eyes are so soft. He's clearly in love. A tear escapes my eye as I smile like I just won the best prize ever. "I love you Dean. You're my strength. Always have been."

He kisses me and then I curl up so I'm resting on his chest. "Sleep Sammy. We have to go to the police with a video tape later today."

I kiss his hand and we fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

We go to the police with my testimony and video surveillance tape against the professor that raped me. They do an investigation and 2 other students come forward. My rape kit, that was done at the hospital, did have saliva DNA aparently. It matched the professor.

The professor was convicted and because he stabbed me with a knife, a charge of attempted murder was also upheld.

If he was only charged with rape, the max he could get in California is 8 years. Because he attempted to kill me in order to cover up his crime, the judge gave him 50 years for attempted murder plus 8 for rape. He will be eligible for parole at some point, but he will be an old man by then.

There are 2 other men that this asshat raped and they too will have their day in court. So, he may get an additional 16 years added to the 58. Good.

Not good that anyone is ever raped or touched inappropriately. Just good that the legal system finally worked for a change.

My wounds healed, but my physical and emotional scars are another story. I can't look at myself in the mirror. Especially my backside.

Dean has been my rock. He loves me unconditionally.

Sex between us has been amazing. He insists on being bottom. He says it's a subconcious thing. He knows he can't hurt me, but his mind won't let him believe it. I can understand how he feels. I think I'd react the same way if this had happened to him. It also feels good to know he loves me so much.

I never went back to school. We had to go looking for dad. We also started hunting again.

I know as long as Dean and I have each other, there's no monster we can't defeat. There's no hell we can't climb out of. Dean already helped me climb out of my hell once. I'd gladly help him, if the time ever arises.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. If so, please let me know. I enjoy your comments.


End file.
